First Night
by kimichi-kun
Summary: Bagaimana kalo first nigthnya NaruSaku terus diganggu oleh hal-hal yang nggak penting?  squelnya Smalllarge...    untuk semua, blg ya kalo jelek, pasti ni fic langsung q hapus kok...


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, jeruk (nggak tau ni manis/asem., hehehehe.)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pair: NaruSaku

Rated M/semi M?

Ni fic Mq yg pertama. Maaf klo ceritanya nggaco (T masih aneh, eh mala buat yg M)

Yoho … apa kbr… kimichi dtg lagi dgn fic oneshoot n' tentu msh NaruSaku. Sebenarnya nggak mau buat yang M sih tapi kepikiran terus ama yg blg kenapa diskip dll, ya aku buat aja (padahal pengen). Ni fic a/ squelnya smalllarge.

.

.

P'y read

.

"Waaaah aku lelah sekali. Ternyata melayani tamu itu sangat membosankan" seru Sakura pada Naruto saat menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Tapi orang yang diajak bercerita, malah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil melihat hamparan rumah penduduk lewat jendela kamar.

'Sekarang aku telah resmi menjadi seorang hokage dan aku berjanji akan melindungi semua orang yang ada di dunia sihir ini. Tapi ada hal yang tak kalah pentingnya dari itu. Sekarang aku telah menikahi belahan jiwaku, Haruno Sakura. Ahh.. tidak lagi, tapi Namikaze Sakura, dialah istriku yang ku sayangi.' Batin Naruto

"Naru-kun" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk dari belakang pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Naruto sempat kaget dan langsung berbalik. Naruto mendapati sang istri tengah meluncurkan senyum termanisnya pada Naruto. Karena gemas dengan istrinya, tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung mencium bibir sang istri.

Pertama hanya bibir yang saling temple, tapi lama-kelamaan, ciuman itu sudah berupa lumatan. Saling mengulum, menggigit, menyesap, menjelajah, dan saling bertukar saliva. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, ciuman itu sempat terhenti.

Sekarang ciuman itu telah turun ke leher jenjang Sakura, meninggalkan kiss mark disetiap perjalananya. Tak lupa tangan jahil Naruto meremas kedua gundukan di dada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengeluh akan perlakuan suaminya itu. Dalam pikiran Sakura, ia hanya menginginkan yang lebih dari setiap perlakuan Naruto.

"eh,,,ng Na ru-kun" desah Sakura saat Naruto membelai paha putihnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi . Tapi Naruto yang asik dengan permainan barunya ini tak menggubrisnya. "Naru-kun angkat dulu teleponnya siapa tau penting". Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Baru bejalan satu langkah dari tempat tidur, teleponnya langsung mati. Betapa kesalnya Naruto, tapi ditahan dan langsung melahap istrinya lagi.

Tangan Naruto dengan lihainya menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas Sakura. Baru mau melahap gundukan yang dari tadi membuat Naruto sesak nafas(?), sekarang gantian ponsel Sakura yang bunyi. Kali ini Naruto masih sabar dan membiarkan Sakura untuk menganngkat telponnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai ceritanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak gimana gitu (hehehe).

"Sudah kok. Eng… Naru-kun, eng itu, eng… nggak mau lanjutin lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat merah kayak di spongebob (kepiting don'k berarti, hehehe). Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto sudah kembali menerjang Sakura.

Naruto mencium Sakura dengan penuhi hasrat. Menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar mendapat akses masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto, sesekali menjambak rambut Naruto karena kegelian.

Now ciuman Naruto turun ke leher putih Sakura, meninggalkan lagi kiss mark yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sakura hanya dapat mengeluh dan mendesah nikmat.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnnya dan melihat betapa indahnya tubuh yang penuh dengan peluh itu. Wajah Naruto kini turun ke dada Sakura (lebih tepatnya, gundukan di dada Sakura, hehehe). Mencium, menjilat gundukan itu.

Tak lupa tangan kiri Naruto memainkan salah satu gundukan itu, meremas-remas dengan lembut, sesekali dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dan agak sedikit keras. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mengusap-ngusap daerah terlarang Sakura yang masih di tutupi selembar kain.

Dengan lincahnya mulut Naruto telah melahap habis puting Sakura seperti anak bayi yang lagi kehauan. Mencilat, menggigit kecil-kecil, menghisap dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah nikmat.

Gantian, Naruto melahap habis gundukan yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan tangan Naruto yang berada didaerah terlarang Sakura, sudah berhasil membuka kain yang menutupinya. Jari tengah Naruto telah berhasil masuk di daerh tersebut dan sesekali memutar-mutar jarinya. Sakura hanya mengeluh dan mendesahkan nama Naruto berkali kali.

"Nah..Naruh..kun, engh…" desah sakura menjadi- jadi saat Naruto menambahkan jarinya hingga dua. Sedangkan jari ibu dan Jari telunjuk Naruto menjepit tonjolan yang lebih mirip cacang yang belum dikupas kulitnya.

Semakin cepat ritme tangan Naruto, semakin menjadi-jadi pula desahan Sakura. Dan, 'byuuuur', karena tak tahan, akhirnya cairan Sakura menyembur ditangan Naruto yang masih ada didalam sana.

"Saku-chan kau sudah klimaks?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sok polos, sambil menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya, hanya membuang mukanya. Ia tak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang blushing berat.

…

Saat Naruto mau membuka celananya yang sedari tadi ketat karena ada yang ingin keluar, dari ruang tengah terdengar seperti ada yang menjatuhkan barang. Naruto menatap sakura dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Karena Sakura tahu Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik (kurang baik? Tentu saja karena dari tadi, ada saja yang gangguin kegiatan memasukannya, hahahaha), Sakura yang turun melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ternyata hanya Kyuubi kucing peliharaan Naruto yang kebatulan lewat, yang nggak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga yang berada dibuvet.

…

Itunya Naruto yang tadinya nggak semangat langsung berdiri tegak, ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Kenapa? Karena tubuh polos Sakura hanya ditutupi baju tidur transparan, dan Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat setiap lekukan tubuh Sakura. Mulai dari bibir tipisnya, leher jenjangnya, kedua gundukan yang bergelantungan dan siap untuk disantap. Apa lagi daerah terlarang Sakura yang kelihatan indah untuk dipandang dan terlebih enak untuk dimasuki, karena dari tadi yang itu belum pernah Naruto jamah (dengan itunya Naruto).

Sakura tampak heran melihat tatapan Naruto yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Naru-kun kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat pada suaminya yang duduk dipinggiran kasur. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menarik Sakura dan menindihnya.

"Saku-chan aku sudah nggak tahan lagi" desah Naruto tepat ditelinga Sakura. Nafas Naruto yang menggelitiki telinga Sakura, sukses membuatnya blushing. Naruto menatap Sakura untuk minta izin memulai semuanya. Sakura menganguk pertanda ia setuju. Ciuman singkat Naruto menjadi awal dari semua hasrat yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

…

Sekarang tubuh keduanya telah polos, tak ditutupi apa-apa. Dan tibalah saatnya.

Itunya Naruto sudah berada tepat didepan daerah terlarang Sakura. "Saku-chan kalau kamu merasa sakit, bilang ya" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto memasukan itunya agar Sakura tidak merasa sakit yang berlebihan. Naruto merasa kasihan melihat wajah istrinya yang seperti menahan sakit. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium hangat istrinya. Naruto berharap dengan ciuman itu dapat mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan Sakura.

Itunya Naruto sudah setengah perjalanan. Tapi, Naruto merasakan seperti ada yang menghalangi aksesnya untuk masuk. Dan sekali hentakan, seluruh bagian itunya Naruto sudah masuk kedaerah terlarang Sakura.

~Sakura Pov~

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam V ku, dan aku tahu itu adalah Pnya Naru-kun. Rasanya begitu sakit. Apa lagi waktu Pnya Naru-kun yang merobek selaputku, dan darah perawanku keluar? Uhg….. Tapi setelah itu aku merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.

~Sakura POV End~

Setelah sekian menit Naruto membiarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya, tiba-tiba pinggul Sakura terangkat dan itu menandakan bahwa ia telah siap.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung melakukan kegiatan in-out nya. Karena in-outnya Naruto bisa dibilang standar-standar saja, Sakura cemberut dan meminta Naruto mempercepat kegiatan in-outnya lagi. Naruto yang memang sengaja membiarkanin-outnya standar saja. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura yang memohon lebih darinya.

"Engh… ahkh… Na naruh.. kunh.. lebih cepat" gumam Sakura yang menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan suaminya. Naruto menambah kecepatan in-outnya lagi. Dan sekarang tangan dan mulut jahil Naruto yang mengagur sejak tadi, meremas dan mengulum gundukan didada Sakura.

…

Sakura serasa seperti disurga. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang gundukannya telah dimanjah oleh remasan dan gigitan kecil, sedangkan daerah terlarangnya sementara dimanjahkan oleh Pnya Naruto. Kenikmatan yang double menurut Sakura.

…

"Ah.. eng.. Naru-kun, aku..aku inginnn"

"Sama Saku-chan aku juga"

Enggg…ahhh… desah keduanya bersamaan. Sakura seperti kesetrum, karena dia merasakan cairannya terhalang dan merasakan ada cairan lain yang masuk dan memberi kehangatan yang beda.

…

Naruto menatap tubuh polos Sakura yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Naruto mengecupan singkat di kening Sakura, sebelum ambruk di samping Sakura. Naruto sangat lelah dan juga puas, karena pada akhirnya kegiatannya tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tertidur sambil berpelukan, saling membagi kehangatan di tubuh polos mereka berdua yang sampai sekarang masih belum dilepaskan oleh keduanya.

…

.

~Diruang makan keluarga Namikaze~

"Ayah, apa ayah tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Naru-nii tadi malam? Aku sampai menjatuhkan vas bunga saking takutnya" cerocos Konohamaru adik Naruto dengan polos.

"Enggak tuh.." Minato bingung dan langsung menatap istrinya, yang menatap kearah Naruto dan Sakura yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Gimana jelekkan. Beginilah otak-otak nggak berseni, hehehehe.

Ni temasuk jeruk yang maniskan (soft)? Klo ia, sukur deh dosa kimichi nggak banyak-banyak amat (mina: namanya jg rated M, ya dosa bodoh, tolol loe #senyam-senyum geje#).

…

Kata-kata terakhir:

klo ni fic nggak bagus, ceritanya terlalu vulgar, ato typo masih banyak, penulisannya masih kocar-kacir, langsung blg ajah pasti dalam 3detik, ni fic dah Kimichi hapus OK.

"KLO DA KT2 YG MENYINGGU DIHATI KALIAN, KIMICHI MAU MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA."

…

Gimana…. ini udah aku kurangin kata dikurungnya. Apa masih mengganggu? Hehehe!

….

.

.

~GOD BLEES YOU ALWAYS~

N'

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"


End file.
